Lady Nadia's Vacation
by Nameless Knight
Summary: Another day, another call, another fractured dimension to destroy. Ludger and company head into a Fractured Dimension with a slight wrinkle. *Takes place at roughly Chapter 11 of Tales of Xillia 2*


**The last of my one-shots. I'd call this one my best.**

**Thanks to Tales of Translations for the information required for this. Based on one of the unused Fractured Dimension ideas.**

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Nadia's Vacation<strong>

"Vera from Spirius here. We've detected a new fractured dimension in Hamil, get to it." The GHS call snapped off just as quickly as it turned on. She'd condemned millions of souls to oblivion like it was just that damn easy. Like she was asking for someone to bring her some memo.

It was wrong and disgusting and he hated it but there was no damn choice.

"That bad huh?" Jude voiced his concern. The others, Elle, Leia, Elize looked on with their own worry as well.

He sighed as he put his GHS away. He'd invited everyone back over to his place for a nice brunch (a thanks for their support), but now he had a new job. Off to commit yet another genocide. He was damn well gonna be history's greatest monster by the time Origin's Trial was complete.

And yet... what choice did he have? If he didn't try, then all those fractured dimensions, even the prime dimension where they lived, would just be swallowed and destroyed anyway.

If the world needed a monster, he'd become one.

Even if keeping food down was hard.

Even if the shakes kept him awake at night.

Even if any sleep he did get were plagued by nightmares of everyone he'd indirectly slain haunted him. A wave of "Judes" one night. "Leias" another. "Elles" a third.

Better him than anyone else.

Better him than anyone else.

"It's Hamil, this time," he told them. He didn't want to, didn't want to end this moment where he didn't have to think about the atrocity he had to commit. Didn't want them to know, because he knew they'd volunteer to go with him.

But they did, of course. A relief that he didn't have to face this alone.

They couldn't understand, no matter how empathetic they were. No matter how close they were.

But it helped.

They finished off their brunch. (Fruits of napple and strawberry, so sweet that it was practically juice, lost all its taste. The tastiest blueberry muffins Ludger had ever cooked were swallowed without comment. Imported Rieze Maxian orange juice was gulped down sloppily.) They had lives to end.

* * *

><p>They arrived in Hamil around dinner-time, but the small hamlet's sunrise clime kept the city bathed in dawn's early light even with most of the day gone. Plenty of people were still out, Auj Oule farmers in their heavyset clothes, a smattering of Rashugal immigrants (that Leia and everyone helped, as the girl himself told him) and even a small Spirius Corp. outpost with job listings.<p>

But they didn't have time to gawk about with the villagers. The coordinates for the rift into the fractured dimension were near the back; in a somewhat secluded corner of the village.

They'd taken their time to prepare, investigated the data given on the dimension by Spirius' Department of Dimensional Affairs section.

The depth of the fractured dimensions was rather high, so time distortion was a possibility. Jude, Leia and Elize switched back to some old clothes of theirs (their "world-saving clothes!" Leia said). The time difference could go both ways, but Rieze Maxian attire should be accepted either way, so Ludger spent a tidy sum switching over to some Auj Oule furs for himself and Elle got a big coat.

However, despite the possibility of time distortion, the deviation was small—almost negligible. So the chances of running into a world where something like the Otherworld Reactor Plan had gone through were minor, but that would also make it difficult to locate the divergence catalyst. They'd been lucky in previous ventures into low-deviation worlds; would that same luck hold out again?

Twists and turns, pushing and pulling, torn apart and put back together. The feeling of crossing worlds was never pleasant and this was no different.

The world that greeted them was the same that they left. Hamil, the perfect little secluded hamlet beneath a perpetual sunrise sky.

But the people were different. As they danced and sang and partied all around the dirt paths. The smattering of Rashugal clothes and the Spirius outpost were gone—only Auj Oule attire was visible across the populace. Had they changed time? Or was this one where there was simply no immigrants?

All questions were stricken from his mind as he saw an all-too familiar girl running in the distance.

Leia.

He whipped his head around to see the stunned girl looking at her alternate self, mouth agape.

"Is that... me?" she whispered in disbelief.

All their luck so far had twisted around.

He'd slain Julius, he'd slain Rowen, he'd slain Muzét.

Would he have to add Leia to that list?

"Wait," Jude spoke up, "I don't see anyone else from Rashugal here. What's... that Leia doing here?"

Ludger only knew Leia's robes were Rashugal because she told him. He wouldn't have picked her clothes out as anything specific if he hadn't been informed.

"Am I... is she the catalyst?" Leia whimpered at the thought. Who wouldn't after all?

They were too far away for the reaction between chromatus and catalyst to occur.

In the distance, that Leia bounded for joy between groups of Hamil villagers.

Ludger had to do this, do it alone. He even had a perfectly good excuse to keep the others back. "I'll go check this out myself," he volunteered. "You three hang back, no telling if you'd get recognized."

"She could recognize you too," Jude pointed out.

"Less of a chance of that," Ludger responded. "You two were best friends for life and Elize lived here so..." he stopped to let them finish it themselves.

It took a consensus of sighs before they did. "Alright," Jude answered for them, "be careful you two."

Where Ludger went, Elle went. "Gotcha." Thankfully, if he did finish it, they'd be transported back to the prime dimension even if they weren't nearby.

The two Elympions blended into the festivities going on. No one gave a second glance at them as they passed alongside revelers and small parties and towards the Leia in the distance. Their target had stopped next to one of the buildings, chatting with someone unseen to the two.

Even when they got closer they couldn't see, and very nearly when they could, the Leia bolted away. Whatever she was doing she was finished with, and she passed perilously close to the two of them.

Nothing.

She ignored them like every single villager.

Did she not recognize them? Or had she never known them?

But there was one thing he was sure of: this Leia was not the catalyst host. No wisps of black miasma emanated as she passed by as it always had. No violent reaction as the divergence catalyst took over to defend itself from Chromatus destruction.

Leia wasn't the catalyst.

So who, or what, was?

Information. They needed information. They poked into a few conversations (while keeping an eye on the fractured Leia). It was a harvest festival, a bit over nine months prior to the time where they came from. This was one of the biggest bounties they'd ever had and they were offering thanks to Gnome for the overflowing stores of napples and poranges they'd taken in.

Was Gnome the catalyst? Or another Fractured Milla?

But there was even more to learn. The peace treaty between Auj Oule and Rashugal.

Gaius? Nachtigal?

The King of Auj Oule was coming, to give his notice to the hardy frontier workers. Even a few nobles from Rashugal were invited.

Driselle? Rowen?

Maybe enough to go on, but he wasn't envying a boat trip to find the catalyst. Vile luck, one of the above thoughts might be true. Nia Khera wasn't far...

It was about all they could find out, so they headed back towards where they'd separated from the others.

Ludger was so absorbed in his own thoughts he barely he recognized he was suddenly flat on his ass.

"Wahhh! I'm so sorry!" a familiar voice apologized to him and a familiar hand reached out to help. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Leia—fractured Leia.

He froze.

"C'mon, I'm super-sorry let me at least help you up!"

She wasn't the catalyst. He could do this.

He was gonna kill her.

_Take her hand dammit!_

He slowly—slowly reached up and the girl pulled him up by sheer enthusiasm.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" she apologized three times over. "I was just so busy trying to find my friends I wasn't looking where I was going and—POW!" She was Leia alright. "Ahhh, look at my rambling on like this after I ran into you! Is there anything I can do to make it up?"

So Leia.

"No... wait, actually, maybe?" He could use this. "Well, more like, I can help you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were looking for your friends?" Give her some comfort before she died.

"Oh, yeah! Wow, lucky me, I run into a guy and he wants to help me?" she giggled at the thought. "Alright, well, both of them are a bit shorter than I am, like, just a bit." She ran her hand to a few inches to help. "The smaller one's got long blonde hair and the slightly taller one has red hair. Oh! Right, they're wearing some pretty fancy dresses even after I told them this wasn't some fancy ball."

Descriptions were all well and good but... "Some name's would help."

"Oh right!" she laughed. "My shorter friend's Elize Lutus and my taller friend is Nadia Travis."

E-Elize? W-well they were friends, but... what? This dimension wasn't that different after all, but the circumstances of their friendship... H-he needed to talk with the others about this.

He had no idea who this Nadia Travis was though.

"W-well, I'll keep an eye out then."

"Thanks a bunch!" "I lost'em in the crowds and I've been running around trying to find'em and it's been so hard. This'll really help me out! But I kinda got make up for lost time!" She ran off without another word.

She didn't even introduce herself. Or ask his name.

She was really into this, wasn't she?

"Is Elize gonna be the catalyst?" Elle looked up at him.

"Maybe." He couldn't shield her from everything, despite his efforts.

The little girl sighed as they headed back to the others. They were the only somber ones in the entire village.

They linked back up with the others, quickly explaining what was going on.

"I might be the catalyst?" Elize looked down at her feet.

Leia immediately had her arms around the girl. "It should have been me."

Ludger didn't want it to be either of them. Or anyone. "It could be this Nadia girl, whoever she is."

"That's Agria, you know, white-hair, red dress, super-angry?"

The girl in Bermia Gorge? They were lucky enough with that fractured dimension that it was just a monster that time.

But that luck ran out when they killed a different fractured one in the Mon Highlands.

Jude interjected, "If she's going by Nadia Travis then it's possible. Remember how badly she reacted when Rowen called her that?"

The two cuddling girls nodded. Another piece of history Ludger was ignorant about.

"I'll go back out looking," Ludger. Even with the new information, nothing really changed.

"Right..."

Nothing more needed to be said. He headed back out, Elle at his side.

"Wait!" Leia yelled and ran up to him, Jude and Elize behind her. "I.. I want to come too."

It was too big a risk! "What if someone spots you two?"

"J-just let me borrow one of your layers," said Leia.

Dammit, he wanted to keep them clean of this! There was no need for them to come! No need for any of this dammit!

"Here," said Elle, and she pulled off her coat. It would be just big enough for Elize to wear.

"Thanks Elle." She took the gift with grace and pulled it on. It was a complete clash of styles but her face was well hidden.

There was no way to stop them, was there? With a sigh he pulled off one of his coats and handed it to Leia. Again, it clashed, but hide just enough.

Then a piece to Jude. He wasn't here, but any Leia would certainly notice him.

They headed back into the crowds—the fractured Leia crossed their sight and they pursued her towards a different section of the village.

There, the alternate girl stopped at a ring of people. When Ludger's group arrived they saw what was going on. Inside a fenced-in clearing was dancing. Energetic rustic dancing, classy ballroom dancing, amateur steps—all stripes as people of Auj Oule and even some nobles of Rashugal danced around to the beat of music.

Inside that circle (where the other Leia joined in) were the two other possibilities.

A fractured Elize danced with a woman with the same hair color as her.

A fractured Agria—Nadia, whichever, with red hair danced with a man in glasses.

The fractured Leia butted into their little group and began talking, but over the dine of music and crowd Ludger couldn't hear a thing. Though all five quickly got back to dancing happily after that.

"That's... me?" Elize looked on at the little group. "But who's that woman?"

Ludger poorly answered, "Maybe just a villager..."

Elle was looking more at the Nadia-Agria. "What's with her hair?"

"Maybe she dyed it?" Ludger offered, and flicked his own dyed black locks in response.

But Jude shook his head. "That might be her natural hair color."

Leia explained, "The re—our Agria lived on the streets for a while. She probably suffered from malnutrition for a while, which can cause premature whitening."

Everyone had their story.

"If that's her hair color... then she probably stayed with the Travis family." Leia bite her lip at the thought. "It's likely she is the catalyst then."

Dammit, but they were still too far away for any confirmation. "I'll just get closer to check, shouldn't be hard." It looked plenty public and they knew him.

But before they could put it into action, a voice bellowed through the crowds, loud enough to crush them all. "His Highness, King Gaius of Auj Oule has arrived!"

The crowds parted, and at the opposite side of the dance area, said King arrived. But he wasn't in the Elympion suit Ludger met him in, he was adorned with red-and-black armor. At his side were two familiar men. One in black, and one a giant in yellow. Wingul and Jiao, two other members of Auj Oule's Chimeriad.

Maybe the only two? Agria-Nadia was here and who knew where that Presa woman was.

The dance floor was cleared—the target group was pushed dangerously close back into them. But the three girls were too focused on the king to notice Ludger and company.

"—he's so handsome."

It was Nadia-Agria.

They were close enough to overhead now.

Close enough to see the twinges of dark mist that confirmed a catalyst.

Dammit.

"—tell him." Other Elize.

"Not that—" Nadia-Agria.

"—steered you wrong?" Other Leia.

"No, but why would he see me?"

The noise cleared up as people moved to speak with Gaius.

"Come on, you're pretty and all noble and he's super-hot and a good guy! He wouldn't turn you away."

"Do it Nadia."

The two girls began to push the reluctant third towards the king.

Leia looked away from the sight. "She has good friends."

Jude put his hand on her shoulder.

Nadia-Agria eventually relented, heading towards the king on her own. The other two girls headed back, giggling all the while.

All this merriment was about to vanish.

Nadia-Agria reached the king, spoke with him, headed back to her friends.

"He's even cooler than I imagined!" she was bursting with happiness. The final twinges of a blush receded from her face.

Everything would recede, soon enough.

The three of them moved, the crowds shifted. They lost track of them.

Ludger moved—but something gripped his sleeve. "Wait... just a second." It was Leia, she spoke, and her fingers tugged on his clothes.

Waiting would just make it harsher.

"I wish I could let them go, let an Agria who's happy go." She was almost on the verge of tears. Even Jude, even Elize's help, barely kept it in. "I'll never forget this Agria."

He wouldn't either. Even if he never met her. Even if he never met all these people, he'd never stop remembering them. Even if the nightmares stopped, he'd carry these lives to his grave and beyond.

He went alone. No Jude, no Leia, no Elize, even no Elle.

It was easy—as easy as ending millions of lives got, anyway. She wasn't trained for combat, like the other Agria. She was just a normal girl experiencing a day of happiness with her friends.

What went through her head as the catalyst tried to goad her into a fight?

What went through her head as the lance went through her chest?

What did Leia think as she saw her friend die?

What did innocent Elize (with a woman too similar to be anything but her mother at her side) think when she saw the first violence of her life?

What did Gaius think when he saw a random murder that involved a girl he'd just chatted with? Who thought him handsome and brave and cool?

None of them thought anymore as the fractured dimension collapsed and all their souls were sent towards Canaan. Their existence wiped away like some smudge on glass.

They didn't deserve this.

None of them did.


End file.
